


Fruity: Fruit Salad

by Hallow17



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Café, F/M, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Oneshot, RivaMika Week, cuteness, kawaii!, later on at least, might be some smut in here actually, rivamika, we will see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 14:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4266165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hallow17/pseuds/Hallow17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikasa has been going to the same cafe for a while to look at one man she could never talk to herself. But what happens when he starts the conversation first? Rivamika prompt for Spicy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fruity: Fruit Salad

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to try to write for every rivamika prompt so I will try my best minna! I hope you enjoy it!

Fruity: Fruit Salad

 

Mikasa had gone to the same café for what seemed like forever. It never really changed, it always looked crisp and clean, the gray walls decorated with warm artwork, a bookshelf in the middle and dark wood tables. The front was lined with different brands and flavors of tea and behind the counter stood one person she couldn’t quite forget…

She kept coming back just to see him. On his nametag scrawled in neat, cursive letters was “Levi” so she knew his name at the very least, although she never had spoken to him in person before. No, she made sure to keep to herself, sneaking peaks at him as she sat there at a table by herself sipping on a new brand of strawberry-peach tea the store had just gotten.

Mikasa had long since realized what she was doing could constitute as stalking but she just couldn’t help herself. She felt better seeing him at least once a week but it was her guilty pleasure to try to come to the café as often as she could. She just couldn’t get his eyes, his expressions out of her head.

He stood leaning against the front counter today leafing through a book she didn’t know the name of. His eyes scanned the pages, gray and ominous. She always connected his eyes to an intense calm or something similar, almost wise but filled with dark wisdom. Or maybe that was just her. But she couldn’t stop herself from staring at him sometimes in between sips of her tea and typing away at her laptop in front of her. She was enraptured by him, by the dark hair falling down by his eyes and parted to frame his face, by his narrow eyebrows that came up slightly as if contemplating something he read.

Her eyes finally fell on his lips, lips she had stared at many times before. They were usually found in a straight line, resting there unmoving. But the times she could see them quirked into a casual smile or a sarcastic grin her heart fluttered. She hated herself for these feelings but she couldn’t bring herself not to come to the café because of her own cowardice at now being able to just talk to him. So there she was again by herself sitting there staring at him.

She sighed after watching him for a few seconds and returned to typing at her computer. She had work to do after all and she couldn’t selfishly stare at the guy forever. He probably had no clue he had a stalker either. She shrunk down in her seat, feeling pretty guilty for what she was doing.

Before she knew it it was already close to closing time and she had long since finished her cup of tea. She brought her tired eyes to look up and saw that the shop only had two customers, one of which was herself. Looked like it was time to go, she thought as she rubbed her tired eyes. Staring at a bright computer all day had a way of making you tired.

Turning her computer off after saving her work, she began packing it up in her case sluggishly when her stomach growled. A pink blush colored her cheeks as she looked down. Guess she hadn’t eaten for a while, she thought to herself. When she looked up she was met with intense eyes she had only ever seen from a distance. A small noise escaped her lips and she flinched in her seat, her heart thumping in her chest. Levi was standing right in front of her table. He didn’t make a move but to blink at her.

“I didn’t think I would have the chance to actually talk to you today. You always seem to leave before I can even walk over.” He started, his one hand on the back of the chair directly opposite her. Her eyes widened. Was this… Could this actually be happening?

“Um, yeah. I usually like to leave before you guys close.” She admitted. Her eyes flicked to what Levi was holding in his other hand. He had a small white bowl in his hand. Bright slices of fruit stuck out on the top in yellows, reds, greens and dark purples. It was a fruit salad, she noted. She looked back up at him again.

“So I’ve noticed.” He said as he moved back the seat and came around the other side to sit in it. Mikasa tried to focus on her breathing and not on her rapid heartbeat that she swore Levi could hear right now. Levi put the bowl down in between them and slid it closer to her. “I also noticed that you are hungry. So this is on the house.” He said, nodding to the fruit salad. He put his elbows on the table and rested his head on his clasped hands, watching her. She deadpanned. She was not expecting this but there was no way she could refuse.

She reached for it and brought it closer to her, kind of just keeping it in her two palms. “Thank you.” She said to him, looking down at it. She was horribly confused what was going on here and didn’t quite know how to respond to him properly because, well, if he wanted to just give her this then why was he still sitting there? Watching her like that? She waited for him to get up and leave but a few moments passed in silence and she finally understood he had no intentions of getting up.

Levi leaned back in the chair, crossing his leg over the other. He kept those steely gray eyes on her the entire time although they weren’t intruding. Instead they looked curious.

“I seem to recall you from a few days ago. You were wearing that red scarf.” He pointed to the scarf she always wore around her neck. Her grip on the bowl tightened in fear at being recognized but also in joy at having been remembered.

“I always wear it. Especially when it’s a cold day like today.” She told him, the ghost of a smile touching upon her lips. “It was a gift from someone.” She left it like that, not needing to go any further in her explanation. The scarf was a staple of hers, something a lot of people noted about her. Levi nodded his head in understanding.

“I seem to also remember it last week. And the week before too.” He continued, his eyes going from the red scarf to her face and waiting for her reaction. She blanched. This was exactly what she always feared. She came up with a simple enough excuse.

“I actually do come here a lot.” She rushed out. “It’s one of my favorite spots to get tea and just work.” Which wasn’t a lie. She did that almost every time she came here, sat down with a cup of tea and just worked. She oh so forgetfully left out that she also came here to see him.

“Ahhh…” He trailed off. His eyes looked at her as if he could tell she was lying and she felt she needed to guard herself from that stare.

She grabbed the fork next to her and stabbed it through a piece of pineapple in the fruit salad, needing to do anything right now to try and calm herself down. She popped it into her mouth and chomped down, its sweet juices squirting on her tongue. It tasted delicious, the fruit perfectly ripe.

“So we have a loyal customer then. Good. I’m glad.” Mikasa looked up then, hearing a new, lighter tone to his voice. It left a hint that it was condescending but prodding at the same time, said to make her react. She noticed that his lips were turned upward in a wry smirk, something she barely witnessed for herself. She swallowed the fruit down.

“I guess you can call me that.” She shrugged. She felt both honored and miffed at his statement. Just then the bells on the door rung and the last customer left, leaving the two alone in the room now. It felt strange to her because she never stayed this long to begin with, never mind being alone with the man she had carelessly watched for months.

Levi shifted in his chair, his demeanor changing as if a switch had gone off. He seemed much bigger to her now, a knowing glint in his eyes. “Actually, I’ve seen you here quite a few times before just in the past month.” He began. Mikasa had just been putting a piece of strawberry in her mouth when her hand froze. She remembered what she was doing and went back to it, eating the strawberry as if Levi hadn’t said anything just now. On the inside she was screaming at herself.

He knew. She knew he knew. And he was calling her out on it just like this. She put the fork through a piece of kiwi but didn’t move to put it in her mouth.

“I’ve been watching you for quite a while.” He looked at her more seriously this time as he said that, his eyes looking up and down her quickly. She looked up at him and her heart skipped a beat.

“Wait, what?” She was in too much shock to stop herself from saying the first thing that popped into her head. That was what she was supposed to be saying! Levi looked annoyed for a split second.

“When I first noticed you it was in December, right before Christmas. I know because it was near my birthday.” He said as he moved in the chair again to look at her more fully. The air around them changed, became warmer somehow. “I remember that exact scarf. And your eyes.” He looked at her eyes, taking them in at a closer distance. “They were similar to mines and I was curious. So when you came back the next week and the week after I started paying a little more attention to you.” He told her. She didn’t even open her mouth.

She couldn’t believe he was actually telling her all this. She felt horrified at being found out but taken by his story. He had actually been paying attention to her. He was curious about her eyes just as she had been mesmerized by his. And the way he said these things seemed like he was being genuine but also like there was something else he was trying to get at here.

“And today I finally got the chance to talk to you one on one. I’m Levi, as you probably suspected by the nametag.” He smirked wryly at her.

“Yeah, I definitely got that.” She said, dumbfounded. She knew she sounded really stupid but this was almost too much for her to take in.

“And yours is…?” He waved his hand a little to get her to realize he wanted her name.

“Mikasa.” She said simply. He nodded and started fishing out something from his pocket. He produced a white card with numbers scrawled on it in his handwriting, leaving it out on the table and pushing it towards her with two fingers.

“Mikasa.” He whispered to himself. He looked back up at her. “I’m glad I got the chance to talk to you but I would like to do this again sometime when I’m not working.” Mikasa looked up from the card, her fingers letting go of the fork now. “So, _loyal customer_ ,” he emphasized the words, his eyes always on her, “try giving that a call instead of staring at me when I’m reading.” He smirked knowingly and started getting up from his chair, having played his trump card. Mikasa’s jaw dropped.

Levi sauntered off behind the counter again, grabbing the broom behind him and started sweeping the floors. Mikasa sat there staring at him, completely in shock but mostly angry. Not only had he known all along that she was coming to the store and watching him but he was- wait, he was interested in her. He was interested in her anyway? She felt heat rise to her cheeks and she turned away, staring at the fruit salad.

She stabbed her fork through a blueberry and took one last look at Levi. Maybe this was meant to be after all then.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, one down, seven more to go! Hopefully you liked this cute oneshot! I might up the anti for the next one because it sounds fun. But thank you for reading and stay tuned for the next one! Also, I love comments so feel free to leave one! I won't bite, I promise teehee.


End file.
